Special Missions/Way of the Ninja
This page lists Special Missions featured in Shinobido: Way of the Ninja. Story Missions are listed under their respective Chapter, while miscellaneous Special Missions and Sidequests are grouped last. Chapter 1: Within The Darkness 1a. I need your help * Contractor: Ichijo. * Condition: None. * Difficulty: 1. * Type: Transport. * Location: Negishi Pavillion. * Objective: Hand Documents to your contract. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die, flee from the map or lose Documents. * Enemy: Amurita Faith. * Boss: None. * Reward: Little money, story progression. Note: This mission is mutually exclusive from "The Amurita Faith is your true home". Crow, '' ''The Asuka have long protected Utakata, but they have been wiped out by some mysterious attackers. You are the last of their kind alive. Your memory loss was no doubt caused by injuries sustained during the battle. But your skills seem intact, as your infiltration of my castle has proved. Utakata is on the brink of war. It is for this reason that I must make use of your skills once again. I want you to find my spy in Negishi Pavilion and give them a letter containing instructions from me. But be careful; Sadame's men are in Negishi Pavilion. I've sealed the letter in a sturdy wooden box, but you still guard it with your life. My men will take care of searching for the stones you seek. I'm counting on you. 1b. The Amurita Faith is your true home * Contractor: Sadame. * Condition: None. * Difficulty: 1. * Type: Total destruction. * Location: Sengen Town. * Objective: Kill all enemies. * Special Contract: '''Don't be spotted by anyone. * '''Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: House of Ichijo. * Boss: None. * Reward: Little money, story progression. Note: 'This mission is mutually exclusive from "I need your help". ''Now that the Asuka are no more, Akame, the lord from the next province, feels that Utakata is ripe for the picking. There will be war. Ichijo tried to win me over to his side, but I didn't fall for it. It is those of us who belong to the Amurita Faith -- the true friends of the people who will gain control of Utakata. Your loss of memory is no doubt all a part of the divine Amurita's plan. Please consider using this opportunity to join forces with me. You may not remeber it, but I always thought you were a force to be reckoned with. My spies tell me that Ichijo's men are in Sengen Town. For all that talk about wanting to avoid a war, they certainly didn't waste any time in preparing for battle. I want you to launch a surprise attack on them. Wipe them all out. Of course, no one must connect this to me. I don't want to start a full-scale war just yet. As for those stones you are searching for, I have already begun inquiries of my own. There are many members of the Amurita Faith who have close ties to this area... I await your response. 2. Second Soul Fragment 2a. A glowing stone in Honcho Shimoyashiki * '''Contractor: Ichijo. * Condition: Complete "I need your help" or "The Amurita Faith is your true home". Complete a few missions from Ichijo. * Difficulty: 1. * Type: Recoinassance. * Location: Honcho Shimoyashiki. * Objective: Get back alive. * Special Contract: '''None. * '''Failure: Die. * Enemy: Barbarians. * Boss: None. * Reward: Little money, story progression. One of my carts was attacked by barbarians in Honcho Shimoyashiki. Unfortunately, it was carrying something that I spent a great deal of time and energy looking for... Yes, I believe it was one of the stones that you seek. The savages are still occupying Honcho Shimoyashiki, so the stone should still be there. I hate to ask this of you, but I think the simplest way to get it back would be for you to go to Honcho Shimoyashiki yourself. Get it before someone else takes it. 2b. A glowing stone in Murakumo Fortress * Contractor: Akame. * Condition: Complete "I need your help" or "The Amurita Faith is your true home". Complete a few missions from Akame. * Difficulty: 7. * Type: Thievery. * Location: Murakumo Fortress. * Objective: Steal Treasure Chest and escape. * Special Contract: '''None. * '''Failure: Lost Treasure Chest. * Enemy: Ichijo Troops. * Boss: None. * Reward: Little money, story progression. Do you believe the stories of Ichijo secretly possessing a glowing stone? Very well then. I want you to sneak into Murakumo Fortress. My spies saw Ichijo very carefully hiding some kind of treasure. I don't know if it's one of the stones you seek, but even if it isn't, it's sure to be something incredibly valuable. Go and steal that treasure and send it to me. Don't worry; if it's your stone, I will of course give it to you. But don't forget to send it to me first, understand? 3. Third Soul Fragment Chapter 2: The Way of the Ninja 4. Find the glowing stone * Contractor: ? (Onji) * Condition: Get second Soul Fragment. Do regular missions until this one appears in mission selection. * Difficulty: 4. * Type: '''Travel. * '''Location: Asuka Village. * Objective: Find a fragment. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. This results in a Game Over. * Enemy: Kabuto. * Boss: Kabuto. * Reward: Third Soul Fragment. Alchemy unlocked. This is Onji. I have heard someone say that they saw a strangely glowing stone in the ruins of Asuka Village. It sounds like a soul fragment. Why don't you go and see for yourself? 5. A threatening letter * Contractor: ? (Hebitonbo & Uzumushi) * Condition: Get third Soul Fragment. Do regular missions until this one appears in mission selection. * Difficulty: 6. * Type: '''Travel. * '''Location: Ryonin Market. * Objective: Rescue Kinu. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. This results in a Game Over. * Enemy: Hebitonbo & Uzumushi. * Boss: Hebitonbo & Uzumushi. * Reward: Fourth Soul Fragment. Kinu unlocked. Weer the Kenobi. Weev taken the wumman. Bring all yer munny and stuff and come to the waterweel outside of town. Hurrie! Hebitonbo & Uzumushi Chapter 3: Regret and Redemption 6. Seventh Soul Fragment 6c. Too good to be true * Contractor: Sadame. * Condition: Get sixth Soul Fragment. Sadame is alive. Do regular missions until this one appears in mission selection. * Difficulty: 11. * Type: '''Total destruction. * '''Location: Ryonin Market. * Objective: Kill all enemies. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Akame Troops, Mosu Ninja. * Boss: Usuba & Ageha. * Reward: Little money, seventh Soul Fragment, story advancement. Hanging in there, Crow? Akame's men have been hanging around Ryonin Market lately. My spies tell me that the Mosu are with them. They're up to something. I know it. I've sent some of our members to Ryonin Market, but I'm worried about them. Can you go and help send the enemy to the next world where they belong? People say that the Mosu have one of your glowing stones. It almost sounds too good to be true, but this should be a perfect opportunity for you. 7a. The killer whale's eye * Contractor: Ichijo. * Condition: Get seventh Soul Fragment. Ichijo is alive. Do regular missions until this one appears in mission selection. * Difficulty: 8. * Type: '''Travel. * '''Location: Utakata Castle. * Objective: Find a soul fragment. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die. * Enemy: Ichijo Troops. * Boss: Usuba & Uzumushi. * Reward: Story advancement. Note: This mission is mostly cinematic until the battle against Usuba and Uzumushi. Due to Goh's bear body in this mission, and weak battles overall, it's virtually impossible to fail here. It seems that someone has sent ninja to steal a golden statue of a killer whale from my castle. I have noticed that the gemstone used for its eye emits a strange glow at night. If this is the stone that you seek, you are welcome to it. But know that there are others who also want the statue. 8. Find your body * Contractor: ? (Onji). * Condition: Complete "The killer whale's eye". Get transformed into a bear. * Difficulty: 5. * Type: '''Travel. * '''Location: Phantom Forest. * Objective: Find your body. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. This results in a Game Over. * Enemy: Taraba Ninja. * Boss: None. * Reward: Story advancement. Note: This is the only mission you can take while in bear form. This is Onji. You haven't even found all of the soul fragments yet and now you've had your soul removed once again. This time, it's been completely extracted and placed in the body of a bear. You've got to hurry and locate your body. You may still be able to transfer your soul back to it. There's no guarantee, but I doubt that you have any better ideas. Hurry. Chapter 4: Retribution 9. Feudal Lord Assassination Kill Sadame * Contractor: Ichijo. * Condition: High Favor with Ichijo. Kill all Sadame Samurai Generals available and kill off Sadame's Troops. * Difficulty: 14. * Type: '''Assassination. * '''Location: Sotai Tower. * Objective: Kill Feudal Lord. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Sadame's Troops. * Boss: Sadame. * Reward: '''Considerable money, story advancement. '''Note: Completing this mission will remove Sadame, the Amurita Faith, Sotai Tower and Mokuami Fortress from play until a New Game+. I have good news. We finally have Sadame cornered. It's been a long battle with a worth opponent, but the time has come to end it. Kill them immediately. Asuka vs. Me * Contractor: Sadame. * Condition: Kill all Sadame Samurai Generals available and kill off Sadame's Troops. * Difficulty: 5. * Type: '''Duel. * '''Location: Sotai Tower. * Objective: Assassinate Feudal Lord. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Sadame. * Boss: Sadame. * Reward: Very little money, story advancement. Note: Completing this mission will remove Sadame, the Amurita Faith, Sotai Tower and Mokuami Fortress from play until a New Game+. Crow, this is Sadame. Thanks to you, the Amurita Faith is in ruins! You will pay for this! But my followers don't seem to be any match for you, so I'll have to take care of you myself. Come to me and know defeat. 10a. The final enemy * Contractor: Ichijo. * Condition: High Favor with Ichijo. Kill Akame and Sadame beforehand. * Difficulty: 10. * Type: '''Duel. * '''Location: Asuka Village. * Objective: Kill Gamuran. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. This results in a Game Over. * Enemy: Taraba Ninja, Gamuran. * Boss: Kabuto, Gamuran. * Reward: Ending, Scenario clear. The battle for Utakata is over. And I must say, I have had enough of fighting. But please accept my thanks. you did well. However, I hear that the one they call Gamuran still lives. We cannot rest until he has been dealt with. This is your final mission. Good luck. 10c. One more * Contractor: Sadame. * Condition: High Favor with Sadame. Kill Ichijo and Akame beforehand. * Difficulty: 10. * Type: '''Duel. * '''Location: Asuka Village. * Objective: Kill Gamuran. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. This results in a Game Over. * Enemy: Taraba Ninja, Gamuran. * Boss: Kabuto, Gamuran. * Reward: Ending, Scenario clear. Well done, Crow. It was a long battle, but Utakata is in the hands of the Amurita Faith at last. At least, that is what I would like to say, but unfortunately it seems that Gamuran still lives. Please, Goh. You are the only one who can stop him. Put and end to this. Other Special Missions Barbarian hunting * Contractor: ? (Neutral townspeople). * Condition: Reach the final mission. * Difficulty: 6. * Type: '''Total destruction. * '''Location: Sengen Town, Honcho Shimoyashiki, Ryonin Market, Negishi Pavilion, Anki Forest, Rokudo Valley, Dandala Peak * Objective: Kill all enemies. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Barbarians. * Boss: None. * Reward: Little money. Note: This mission's purpose is to give the player a means to earn items and money once the final mission is reached, it can be repeated indefinitely. It's the people of Utakata. News of your success ahs made its way all the way here. Thanks to you, the war is over and we look forward to a bright future for Utakata. However, there's a problem. Just as the war was ending, the savages began expanding their influence and are currently stealing and causing violence throughout all of Utakata. I need you. They call you Crow for your superb ninja skills. Would it be possible for you to go to (location) and get rid of the savages? We will never be able to live in peace like this. A small present * Contractor: Sadame. * Condition: High Favor with Sadame. Complete a Samurai General Assassination mission from Sadame beforehand. If not accepted immediately, this quest will dissapear from mission selection. * Difficulty: '''9. * '''Type: '''Transport. * '''Location: Utakata Castle or Fudo Castle * Objective: Hand Treasure Chest to your contact. * Special Contract: 'None. * '''Failure: '''Lost Treasure Chest. * '''Enemy: '''Ichijo Troops or Akame Troops. * '''Boss: '''None. * '''Reward: '''Medium money. ''Thanks for your help, the death of that samurai general must have Ichijo/Akame on the ropes. But we're not finished yet. I need you to deliver a certain package to a merchant in Utakata/Fudo Castle. The contents? That's a secret, but let's just say that this merchant is an expert taxidermist. I thought Ichijo/Akame would be overjoyed to be reunited with his long lost samurai general. '' ''We'll teach them not to underestimate the Amurita Faith! Sidequests Sadame Wants Revenge 1. Sadame wants revenge 1 * '''Contractor: Sadame. * Condition: High Favor with Sadame. * Difficulty: 3. * Type: '''Duel. * '''Location: Sengen Town. * Objective: Assassinate Merchant. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Merchant. * Boss: Merchant. * Reward: Little money, quest progression. Sorry for such an urgent request. I have something else I need your help with. I've called upon a certain shop worker at Sengen Town. He is an old acquitance of mine, who taught me how to count money. Although I have fond memories of him, he's a rather obnoxious man. '' ''He is so unbelievable... I don't even really want to talk about it, but sometimes he appears in my dreams and wakes me up at night. I'm sure he's extremely happy with himself since I called on him... But I'll be putting an end to his happiness soon enough. We'll see who has the last laugh. Crow, bring me his head. 2. Sadame wants revenge 2 * Contractor: Sadame. * Condition: High Favor with Sadame, complete "Sadame wants revenge 1". If not accepted immediately, this quest will dissapear from mission selection. * Difficulty: 12. * Type: Assassination. * Location: Negishi Pavilion. * Objective: Kill Princess. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: House of Akame. * Boss: None. * Reward: Little money, quest progression. Good work, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. You're a very capable man. For your next mission, I have called on a girl at Negishi Pavilion. Could you bring me her head as well? She has been a spy since she was just 6 years old. She used to be one of my best friends. We got along together really well. But one day she dissapeared with my money and I was nearly sold off. Anyway, she has apparently charmed her way into a good family's home. I'm sure she's after their money. Crow, send her to hell. 3. Sadame wants revenge 3 * Contractor: Sadame. * Condition: High Favor with Sadame, complete "Sadame wants revenge 2". If not accepted immediately, this quest will dissapear from mission selection. * Difficulty: 6. * Type: Duel. * Location: Phantom Forest. * Objective: Assassinate Yojimbo. * Special Contract: None. * Failure: Die or flee from the map. * Enemy: Yojimbo. * Boss: Yojimbo. * Reward: Little money. Well done. You have improved. Do you feel like a new person yet? Well, there's still more to do. Finally, I have called on a man at Phantom Forest. He was the first person to teach me how to hold a sword. I'll never forget him. To me, he is... well, don't worry about it. More to the point, he's currently playing bodyguard somewhere, but I don't even want to imagine inhaling the same air as he does. No questions, Crow. Just go and kill him. External Links * Let's Play Shinobido: Way of the Ninja by SelenicMartian Category:Missions Category:Storyline Category:Guides Category:Way of the Ninja